Dust
by RichTeethYeol
Summary: Aku hanya bagaikan setitik debu di hidupnya. Tak akan pernah dihiraukan. Dan tak akan pernah di lirik sama sekali. Kyungsoo. /Kaisoo/


Dust

Summary : Aku hanya bagaikan setitik debu di hidupnya. Tak akan pernah dihiraukan. Dan tak akan pernah di lirik sama sekali.

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and other.

Warning : alur pasaran. Author baru. Mohon maklum._.

Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, mohon di maafkan. Ini hasil pemikiran Silver sendiri.

_Silverfly349_

Kyungsoo pov

Aku termenggu di salah satu balkon gedung SM. Ku eratkan pelukanku pada lututku. Mencoba menghilangkan angin malam yang menusuk diikuti dengan segala sakit yang dengan lincahnya menggerogoti hatiku. Tidak. Tapi seluruh badanku.

Ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tubuhku sudah lelah. Terlalu lelah. Bahkan untuk menangis saja tidak bisa. Sudah terasa kering karena terlalu sering kukeluarkan. Ingin sekali aku menghindari takdir. Menghindari apa yang selalu membuatku sakit. Tapi apa? Menghindari sakit hanya akan menambah kesakitan itu. Percuma saja.

Ingin mati rasanya. Hampir setiap hari aku merasakan sakit yang terus membunuhku secara perlahan. Tanpa bisa dibekukan dengan cara apapun. Tapi inilah aku. Do Kyungsoo, salah seorang member EXO yang di lihat orang-orang adalah namja tenang, polos, dan ceria. Bukan Do Kyungsoo yang gembel, idiot, dan menyedihkan. Hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin.

Seperti waktu itu, saat kami sedang siaran di salah satu radio yang tak terlalu terkenal. Kemudian sang PD menyuruh kami untuk duduk di kursi manapun yang kami suka. Akupun tak begitu focus hingga aku sadar, hanya aku yang masih mematung di tempat. Yang lain sudah memilih tempatnya sendiri. Ah, tidak. Masih ada Kai yang sedang merajuk. Berusaha bertukar tempat duduk dengan member lain. Kulirik kursi yang tersisa.

Kursinya bersebelahan. Pantas saja dia tak mau duduk di sana. Tanpa perduli, ku dudukkan badanku di kursi paling pojok sampai akhirnya Suho hyung menyuruh Kai untuk duduk di sebelahku. Kai menatapku sinis yang hanya dibalas olehku senyuman tipis. Kulihat ia sedikit menggeser kursiya ke arah Baekhyun. Dan dengan segera aku bergerak menjauhinya. Mendekati sang DJ yang nampak sibuk dengan kertasnya. Aku masih tau diri.

Sekali Do Kyungsoo, tetap saja Do Kyungsoo. Seorang namja pendek yang amat di benci oleh orang yang di cintainya.

Semuanya dimulai saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Kai. Saranghae." Hanya itu saja yang ku ucapkan. Sementara dia langsung menatapku sinis.

"Jangan harap." Dan kemudian ia pergi. Meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di balkon ini.

Yah, inilah mulanya. Mulaan yang tidak bisa aku mengerti sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tau salahku apa.

Yah, inilah takdirku. Aku tak bisa mengelak takdir. Aku menghela nafas berat. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan balkon itu. Menuju dorm kami yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari sini.

Aku membuka kamarku perlahan. Tak ingin mengusik seseorang pun yang aku tau pasti sangat lelah. Lalu memasukki kamarku yang sunyi dan gelap. Mataku menyusuri sekeliling kamar. Kemudian menemukan seseoang sedang tidur di ranjang utama dengan enaknya. Itu Kai. Kami memang berbagi kamar. Bahkan benar-benar membagi. Aku jadi teringat di hari yang sama, Kai mendadak minta di belikan kasur untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan pastinya di tolak habis-habisan oleh manager hyung. Sampai akhirnya ia membagi kamar kami. Membuat aku hanya dapat memakai sepertiga kamar dan kamar mandi saja. Bahkan aku tidur di sofa.

Ku nyalakan shower dengan deras. Membasahi tubuhku yang sudah membeku. Tak perduli baju masih melekat di tubuhku. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah air dingin. Air yang sangat dingin. Yang bahkan sudah membekukan semua indra dalam diriku. Setidaknya aku bahagia. Aku tak akan merasakat sakit lagi.

Tidak lagi.

_Silverfly349_

Aku sedang bercakap dengan Luhan hyung. Sampai akhirnya, Kai menatapku datar. Lalu menarikku ke kamar kami. Meninggalkan Luhan hyung yang menatapku cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. Sedikit menuduk. Tak berani menatap wajahnya yang berkilat emosi.

"Kenapa kau dekat dengan Luhan hyung?" aku mengangkat wajahku lalu menatapnya bingung. Bisa kulihat sirat kecemburuan di sana. Sebersit pemikiran, ia cemburu karena Luhan hyung dekat denganku. Tapi pasti hanya khayalanku saja.

Oh, ya. Satu lagi. Dia bahkan tak pernah berbicara formal padaku. Bahkan semenjak kejadian itu dia tak pernah menyebut namaku lagi. Miris sekali.

"Dia teman dekatku." Jawabku pelan. Kai menatapku sinis.

"Jangan pernah dekatinya lagi." Ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kaluar yang sebelumnya medorong kasar badan lemahku ke lantai.

BRAKK..

Aku meringis pelas. Dan kusadari kakiku berdarah dan terlihat sebuah paku kecil menyobek betisku lumayan panjang dan dalam. Darah segar mengalir dengan mudahnya dari betisku. Dan juga baru kusadari sebuah sayatan mengenai pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku mencoba berjalan ke kamar madi. Membersihkan luka yang kualami. Membasuhnya dengan air. Lalu memberinya aantiseptik sebelum akhirnya di perbaan dengan kassa. Aku menghela nafas berat.

Hufft.. Masalah petama selesai. Sekarang saatnya membersihkan darah yang berceceran.

_Silverfly349_

BRAKK..

Aku menatap Kai bingung. Saat ini dorm sedang sepi, bahkan kukira hanya aku di sini. Tapi detik kemudian aku terkejut ketika Kai mendekatiku lalu mencekik leherku keras.

"Akh.. K-Kai.. A-apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukan.. akh.." aku berusaha mengambil nafas sebisa mungkin sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kai di leherku.

"Kau..." Kai menatapku sengit, lalu melemparku ke lantai.

BRUGH..

"ARGH.." aku mengaduh kesakitan ketika badanku secara telak mengenai tembok. Sementara Kai masih menatapku benci. "Kau tau.."

BUGHH.. Kai menendang perutku kencang

"Karna kau, Luhan hyung menolakku."

BUGHH.. Kai kembali menendang badanku.

"Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya."

SRAK.. Kai mencengkram wajahku dengan keras. "Dia bilang, lebih baik aku menerimamu, bit*h." Lalu melempar kepalaku hingga membuat kepalaku menghantam tembok.

Kai memandagku rendah. "Memangya apa yang ada dalam dirimu. Kau bahkan lebih menjijikan dari sampah."

JLEBB..

"Lebih menjijikan dari pelacur di luar sana."

JLEBB..

"Seharusnya kau tak pernah di lahirkan."

JLEBB JLEBB

"AKU TAK AKAN BEGINI JIKA SEANDAINYA TAK ADA KAU DI DUNIA INI!"

BUGHH.. Kai kembali menendang badanku lalu pergi keluar kamar kami.

Aku menidurkan badanku di lantai kamar kami. Menatap sendu langit-langit yang seakan mengejekku. Mengataiku bahwa diriku lemah. Lalu tidak memperdulikanku.

Seharusnya aku sadar. Jongin tak pernah akan mencintaiku. Dia tak akan pernah berpaling ke arahku. Dan seharusnya aku sadar. Tak hanya Jongin yang tak memperdulikanku. Semua orang bahkan tidak memperdulikanku. Seharusnya aku juga tau. Aku tak bisa berharap apapun dengan kehidupanku ini.

Benar kata Kai. Seharusnya aku tak pernah di lahirkan. Seharusnya aku tidak masuk ke dunia ini. Seharusnya aku sadar akan hal itu. Aku harus tau diri. Aku tak boleh egois.

Benar.

Aku hanya pengganggu di kehidupan Kai.

Aku hanya pengganggu di kehidupan EXO.

Aku hanya perusak hubungan keluargaku.

Aku hanya orang idiot yang bahkan menghancurkan dunia sendiri.

Dan aku hanyalah sebuah debu yang harus di singkirkan di dunia ini.

Hahhh..

Kutekan perelangan tangan kiriku dengn sekuat tenaga. Menekan bekas luka kemarin yang masih belum kering. Dan saat itu, aku merasakan dengan perlahan urat nadiku terpotong. Mnuntunku ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada. Aku tersenyum miris. Yah. Ini adalah takdirku. Aku memang ta bisa mengeaknya lagi. Semua sudah tuhan rencanakan. Aku hanya perlu menjadi boneka saja.

Yah, Kai. Ku pikir, hanya selama ini kita bisa bertemu. Ku doakan untuk kebahagiaanmu. Selamat tinggal, Kai.

Saranghae, Kim Jongin.

_"Nado, hyung."_

_._

_._

_END_

_Silverfly349_

Yaaaahhhh... ini dia ff buatan silver. Mian kalo gaje, pasaran, gak ngena feelnya.

Ini cuma buat tau seberapa bisa Silver buat ff. jd tolong kritik dan sarannya okeh?

Tapi tetap be polite okeehhh? Makasih J


End file.
